mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Bang Jinrei
Bang Jinrei is a fighting game character who was introduced in the original Tekken 1 game and has returned for every other Tekken game, except Tekken 3, 4'' and ''7. He is known as an old friend of the antagonist Heihachi Mishima's father, Jinpachi Mishima and was known to be partially training Hei's granddaughter, Xiaoyu Mishima. Info Bang Jinrei is a brave old man who has a kind heart. Bang continued to remain generous and kind while living as a recluse in the Mishima gardens. Bang was a close friend of Heihachi Mishima's father, Jinpachi Mishima. After Jinpachi's death, he put his false faith in Heihachi. However, when Bang founded out Heihachi's true intentions, he slowly started hating him. He faced Marshall's Law in the King of the Iron Fist tournament and the fight ended in a draw. Bang had seen the way Daiko Mishima and Heihachi abused and corrupted the Mishima Corporation. As a close friend of Daiko's grandfather, the user of the mind Kuni fist runs brave. Bang believes that peace will come once the Mishima Corporation is destroyed. Bang later walks up a hill while the sun is setting. He approaches a gravestone of Jinpachi Mishima. Bang pours a bottled drink on the top of the gravestone. Then, Bang pours some of the drink into a small cup. He drinks from the cup, and then he exhales. A close-up of Bang's face is also shown. He was worried as all hell due to Heihachi and his greedy ways. Sometime later Jinrei heard of the Mishima family's cursed blood from his now revived close friend, Jinpachi. Bang was utterly defeated in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 by Jin Kazama, whose purpose was to wipe out the Mishima family's cursed blood. However, the real chaos began when Heihachi "killed" his own son, Daiko for Lee Carla's sake (whom was his adopted son). Blaming his failure on his indifference, Bang lamented his lack of action. Trivia *Bang is the oldest human character in the Tekken games. *Bang resembles Shujinko, the main hero from Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King. **In fact, Shujinko's Mantis fighting style stance bears a striking resemblance to that of Bang's. ***It should also be noted that both men are Chinese, and as most of the games (except some of SSJJ's) on the Wiki take place in the same universe, Bang could've have based some of his moves and fighting abilities on Shujinko. ****Furthermore, Bang can be customised to look like Shujinko in Tekken 6. *Bang's sub-bosses in games are Marshall's Law, Xiaoyu Mishima and Feng Wei. *In Tekken 5, Bang is unlocked by beating story mode five times with a different character. *He has some abilities that let him feel danger. Gallery Bank_green.jpg|Bang in Tekken 5. Bank_hand.png|Bang with his hand up. Bank_standin'.jpg|Bang full body shot. Bang_lookin'.jpg|Jinrei in the intro of Tekken 5. Bang_beaten.jpg|Bang in Tekken TT2. Bang_drinkin'.jpg|Bang havin' himself a drink. Bank_ugly.jpg|Bang in Tekken 1. Drawing of Bang.jpg|A drawing of Bangy. Category:Tekken Category:Chinese Category:Old Farts Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:BFF of a Boss Category:Confucians Category:Short characters Category:Teachers Category:Shop owners Category:Neutral Good